bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Shota Aizawa
Shouta Aizawa (相澤消太, Aizawa Shōta) also known by his alias Eraserhead (イレイザーヘッド, Ireizāheddo) is a Pro Hero and the homeroom teacher of Class 1-A Appearance Shouta has shoulder length black hair, with some hanging down in front of his face, a half-shaven beard, and a small moustache. He is most commonly seen in a matching black outfit, consisting of a dark, long-sleeved shirt, and black pants. Alongside them, he wears a scarf around his neck at all times. He has a tired appearance, and can sometimes be found resting inside a sleeping bag in the classroom. He has been described by Izuku Midoriya as appearing "washed-up". His hero costume is very similar to his regular outfit. He dons a pair of goggles, which in his normal outfit is hidden under his scarf, and unravels his scarf, which is used to render his enemies immobile. He also brushes his hair backwards and out of his face. Personality Shouta appears to be a man of high expectations, as he is known to expel students whose chances are below the "zero" mark (once expelling an entire class of first graders) as noted by All Might, showing that he has a cold-hearted emotionless nature. Despite this dark personality, he does care for his students, as when the villains showed up at the rescue trial training area, he told No. 13 to protect his students while he fought the villains. History Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Shouta is first seen in his sleeping bag on the floor of the classroom, and when he speaks up, he startles the class. He then introduces himself to his students, telling them that he is their homeroom teacher of Class 1-A. He then instructs them to change into their P.E uniforms, as they will be having a Quirk Apprehension Test. Shouta then has Katsuki show his students a preview of what the Quirk Apprehension Test will be like. After the students think that the test is going to be fun, Shouta then makes a new rule: the student who ranks the lowest will be expelled. Shouta then records his students' performance in each of the trials. When Izuku throws the ball during the pitch trial, Shouta nullifies his Quirk, purposefully causing Izuku to get a low score. Shouta then explains that from his observation, Izuku is unable to efficiently use his Quirk and rhetorically asks Izuku if someone would save him. Izuku tries to explain, but Shouta wraps Izuku with his cloth, proving his point of no one rescuing him. Shouta tells Izuku that he may have courage but he will simply be a burden that needs saving all the time and then concludes to him that his "power" won't help him become a hero if he needs to be saved. Shouta decides to let Izuku have a second chance. He then predicts that Izuku has zero probability, but after Izuku threw the ball a great distance without greatly injuring himself, Shouta is surprised yet happy at the same time. After an enraged Katsuki tries to strike Izuku, Shouta uses his scarf to restrain him from doing so. At the end of the test, Shouta shows everyone's rankings in the test and then reveals that he lied about the expulsion rule, saying that it was a logical ruse that would get the best out of everyone, much to the students' shock. He tells his students that their curriculum sheets are in their classroom and tells Izuku to see Kango Kyouyu to have himself healed. As he walks away, All Might approaches him, calling him a liar and confronts him with the fact that he once expelled an entire new class of first-graders last year. All Might knows that he kicks students out with zero chances, finding it strange that he didn't expel Izuku on the spot and concludes to him that even he felt Izuku's raw potential. However, Shouta replies that Izuku's are above the "zero" mark. He continues to say that he can kick anyone out whose chances drop below that mark at any time, then leaves. Ultimate Space & Jams Arc Shouta reviews the results of the battle trial, telling Katsuki to stop being childish as it is wasting his own talent, then encourages Izuku to not hesitate in using his Quirk, asking him to work harder. He then tells the class that they need to pick a Class President and can do anything to elect one, as long as they meet his deadline. Shouta then tells his students that they will be having a rescue trial training exercise, supervised by him, All Might and another hero. He then instructs his students to get prepared. At the rescue trial training area, Shouta asks No. 13 where All Might is, to which he is then told that he is taking a nap after doing his job as a hero. Shouta decides to begin the rescue trial exercise without him. After No. 13's speech, Shouta feels an ominous presence, looks behind him and sees villains appearing out of nowhere. He tells his students to huddle together and orders No. 13 to protect the students while he prepares for battle. He then realises that it was them who broke into Yuuei the previous day. Shouta orders No. 13 to evacuate the students and tells Kaminari to try contacting Yuuei with his Quirk. Although Izuku expresses his doubt in his teacher's ability to fight all the villains alone, Shouta says that a hero has more than one trick up his sleeve and tells No. 13 that he is counting on him. Shouta begins his battle, using his cloth to wrap three villains and then uses it to smash the villains into each other. He is approached by a mutant shape type Quirk user who says that he cannot erase their types of Quirks. Shouta calmly agrees and says he is unable to do so and proceeds to deliver a powerful punch in the face to the mutant Quirk user, sending the mutant flying back. Another villain tries to attack, but Shouta uses his cloth to grab the mutant's leg, reels the mutant in and smashes him into the other villa in. Unfortunately, Shouta is unable to stop one of the villains from getting to his students. Shouta then proceeds to continue his battle against the villains. Shouta then confronts Shigaraki Tomura, wondering if he is the leader. Shouta tries to land an elbow strike against Shigaraki, but Shigaraki manages to grab Shouta's elbow and begins disintegrating it, but Shouta counters and punches him with his other arm. Shouta is then approached by the monstrous villain, Noumu. Although he put up a valiant effort, Shouta is defeated by Noumu. When Shigaraki grabs Tsuyu's face, Shouta uses every ounce of his energy to use his Quirk against him, nullifying Shigaraki's disintegration Quirk and saving Tsuyu from being disintegrated in the process. Shouta's face is then pushed into the ground by Noumu. All Might appears and saves Shouta. After the battle with the Villain Alliance is over, Shouta is taken to Yuuei's Nursery to have his injuries treated. Sports Festival Arc The next day, Shouta arrives in class, his face completely covered in bandages, and informs his students that Yuuei's Sports Festival is approaching and that they should prepare. He explains that the event is to show the Villains that the Heroes can deal with danger and as such, security will be greater this year. Shouta then says that many professional Heroes will be watching the event, and then encourages his students to make the best of their time in the festival to gain notoriety, as they have only three chances. Shouta is then seen standing next to Present Mic who dragged Shouta by force, and then decides to commentate. Quirk "Eraserhead's Quirk" - Shouta's Quirk allows him to cancel the power of any Quirk by looking at someone. A drawback to this Quirk is that if he uses his ability for a long period of time, his eyes start to dry, and if they close, the Quirk stops working. Another drawback is that Shouta's Quirk can only work on emitter and transformation class Quirks. Equipment *Capturing Weapon: A cloth that is made for a steel wire alloy woven with carbon nanofibers. Shouta uses his cloth in order to capture and immobilize targets so that he doesn't have to use his Quirk. It also comes in handy against enemies who are immune to his Quirk. *Goggles: Shouta wears a pair of goggles around his neck when not in combat and puts them on when he is in combat. These goggles compliment and work effectively with Shouta's Quirk against large numbers of enemies, as the goggles hide his line of sight, preventing enemies from trying to determine whose Quirk he is erasing. Against a large group of enemies, this can very effectively cause confusion. Battles Relationships All Might Due to their contrasting personalities, he and All Might don't get along very well, alongside the fact of how many students that Aizawa has expelled. Izuku Midoriya Aizawa is a bit rude to Izuku in the beginning, however, he believes that he has potential to become a hero if he could control his Quirk. Present Mic Present Mic and him used to be classmates. They have contrasting personalities, with Shouta being calm and composed and Mic being very excitable and energetic, but they still get along very well, unlike with All Might. Trivia * He likes cats. * Aizawa's given name "消太" has the character "消" that means "erase". * His specialty is one-on-group battles. * His room is quite empty. Gallery Profile Shouta Aizawa.jpg|Shouta's Bio. Shouta Aizawa.jpg|Shouta talking about his Quirk. Shouta's quirk abilities.png Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Yuuei Staff